


timely assist

by Zoe324



Category: Dreaming of Sunshine - Silver Queen
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-Split Gardens, Art, Eye Trauma, Gen, Outside POV of Nara Shikako, Shisui deserves Nice Things, Shisui is very Friend Shaped, Shisui makes an interesting new friend, Uchiha Shisui Lives, arms are the natural prey of the lightsaber, danzo has an out of context problem and it's comic book-style masked vilgiantes, mission desk genin by day and stolen ANBU masked vigilante by night, shikako is the big damn hero
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 07:50:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 44
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20306008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zoe324/pseuds/Zoe324
Summary: Based off of wafflelate's gift fic from the desk.Post-Split Gardens Shikako is now Amago, mission desk genin by day, righting wrongs and correcting paperwork.  But when there's trouble she dons her stolen ANBU mask and seeks justice!





	timely assist

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pepperdoken](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pepperdoken/gifts).
  * Inspired by [from the desk](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18877294) by [wafflelate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wafflelate/pseuds/wafflelate). 

Times are rough for the Uchiha clan, but Uchiha Shisui was not expecting to be the victim of kekkei genkai theft. Nor was he expecting a dashing rescue and to be literally swept off his feet and out of danger by a masked stranger! 

**Author's Note:**

> The Dreaming of Sunshine fan community is full of wonderful and creative people and it is a delight to watch everyone interact and bounce ideas off of each other. Pepperdoken, thank you for all of the wonderful things you've contributed to the DOS fan community, especially all the Uchiha clan background you've shaped! 
> 
> I have Feelings now about Uchiha Shisui and he deserved better than what happened in canon. Reading 'from the desk' and everyone's comments sparked an idea of a better future that could happen. This may turn into a minific as I now have several lines in a google doc...


End file.
